Ruby (Adventures)/Pokémon/On hand
(Japanese: ) was given to Ruby as a from his father, Norman. In Guile from Mawile she evolved into a Mightyena at the Granite Cave. She is used in Cool Contests. Her Contest call is, "Regardless of the effects of time, the coolness that this body encompasses never changes. Carrying with her the tough , this is the Pokémon Mightyena—Nana!" She is level 69, has an Adamant nature, and her Characteristic is "strongly defiant."}} (Japanese: ) was given to Ruby as a from his father, Norman. In Guile from Mawile she evolved into a Delcatty at the Granite Cave. She is used in Cute Contests. Her Contest call is, "Regardless of the effects of time, the cuteness that this body encompasses never changes. Oozing from her body, this is the Pokémon Delcatty—Kiki!" She is level 68, has a Naive nature, and her Characteristic is "scatters things often."}} mod 2}}|0=Rara|1=Ruby Rara Mega}} Gardevoir.png |cap= mod 2}}|0=Rara|1=Rara Mega-evolved}} |epnum=PS181 |epname=Creeping Past Cacnea |main=Rara |desc= (Japanese: ) was also given to Ruby by his father as a . She was intended to be used in Smart Contests, but was separated from Ruby after being lent to in Tongue-Tied Kecleon. Prior to Rayquaza Redemption I, Rara evolved into Kirlia under Wally's care, much to his frustration because he didn't properly own her. After the battle with and had ended, Rara was returned to Ruby. In Omega Alpha Adventure 0, while training with Sapphire's Kirly, she evolved into a . With Ruby's Mega Bracelet, Rara can Mega Evolve into a Mega Gardevoir. She is level 70, has a Gentle nature, and her Characteristic is "hates to lose."}} mod 2}}|0=Mumu|1=Mumu Mega Swampert}}.png |cap= mod 2}}|0=Mumu|1=Mumu Mega-evolved}} |epnum=PS183 |epname=Trying to Trounce Torchic |desc= (Japanese: ) was first used by Ruby as a to defend himself from an angry . After the misunderstanding had been cleared, Ruby kept Mumu on his team and used him in Contests. During Ruby's quest, Mumu eventually evolved into a in Tripped Up by Torkoal and a Swampert in Master Class with Masquerain. He is used in Tough Contests. His Contest call is, "Regardless of the effects of time, the toughness that this body encompasses never changes. Boiling with raging , this is the Pokémon Swampert—Mumu!" With Ruby's Mega Bracelet, Mumu can Mega Evolve into a Mega Swampert. He is level 71, has a Relaxed nature, and his Characteristic is "likes to relax."}} (Japanese: ) was fished by Ruby on Route 118 as a , much to his disgust. After saving Ruby and a from some wild Pokémon, Ruby reluctantly added her to his team and used her in Beauty Contests. During the battle with Archie and Maxie in It All Ends Now VII, Feefee evolved into Milotic after Ruby realized that she had inner beauty. Feefee's Contest call as a Feebas was, "Regardless of what becomes of the body, the beauty that lies in the heart never changes. Floating with , this is the Pokémon Feebas—Feefee!" but after her evolution it became, "Having released its body with its heart, it shines with overwhelming beauty. Possessing the , this is the Pokémon Milotic—Feefee!" She is level 75, has a Modest nature, and her Characteristic is "alert to sounds."}} mod 4}}|0=Normal|1=Fire|2=Water|3=Ice}} |img=Fofo mod 4}}|0=|1=_Forecast Sunny|2=_Forecast Rainy|3=_Forecast Snowy}}.png |cap= mod 4}}|0=|1=Sunny Form|2=Rainy Form|3=Snowy Form}} |epnum=PS188 |epname=Lombre Larceny |desc= (Japanese: ) used to belong to Mr. Stone, but she was given to Ruby after the Weather Institute battle with his father in Hanging Around With Slaking III. She is used in Smart Contests. Her Contest call is, "Regardless of the effects of time, the smartness that this body encompasses never changes. Hopping between rain, sun, and snow with , this is the Pokémon Castform—Fofo!" She is level 70, has a Careful nature, and her Characteristic is "often lost in thought."}}